


[PODFIC] Demon's Travelogue

by kerravon



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Three crossover conversations the demon Crowley had. Mobsters, watchmen and heroes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Demon's Travelogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demon's Travelogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511740) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> This fic was written in script form; it is essentially dialogue with stage directions/voice directions in italics, and indicated as separate with recording effects.

This is a podfic of "Demon's Travelogue" by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 13 Minutes 53 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Demon's Travelogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511740)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (12.8 MB): [Demon's Travelogue - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ggst28)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (1.8 MB):[Demon's Travelogue - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/b7pnbd)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from the "Dresden Files" TV series, a "Discworld" movie, the "Avengers" movie, and the song "Demon in a Wishing Well" by Five for Fighting.


End file.
